Berlin Falling
by partyinhades
Summary: AU where Sebastian is an office worker and Tommy owns a pub. Our OC is a female who ventures to Berlin on a whim. Of course, there will eventually be a love triangle. Possible raunchy moments as well.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is purely a way for me to indulge myself. I wanted to write something fun and easy. Not that writing is every easy. And yes, I use the passive voice sometimes, even subconsciously without meaning to (which irritates me too). However, I just wanted to write a story that would let my inner fangirl out as Ive currently been watching Crossing Lines and I love the show. I am disappointed though that Tommy didn't get to stick around. The female protagonist in this story is Asian-American. I wanted to write a story that was a little different than the rest, and to sort of have an outlet for my experiences in being Asian-American. But, I promise, it's not going to be as serious as I'm making it sound. This story is simply a way for me to have fun. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Andy sighed in relief as she stepped out from the bus. Spending hours on a plane, a train, then a bus had her worn out and craving for fresh air. She looked around for the exit and walked towards it when she spotted it. The wheels of her suitcase rattled loudly against the tiles.

It was bustling outside the terminal. It was early afternoon so there were many people out and about. Andy was starving—she hadn't eaten since the meal they served her on the plane. She walked down the first street she saw, not really caring if she got lost. She was on her own in one of the most beautiful cities in the world. She felt alive and excited. The only worry she had at the moment was the knot of hunger she felt growing in her stomach.

She passed by small boutiques and shops. She walked slowly, trying to take everything in. She heard people in passing speaking a mix of English, German, and other languages that sounded rich and complex. She was in Friedrichshain, a district in Berlin. She fell in love with the place after she researched about it online. It was an area that was a mix of old and new. There was history yet oncoming gentrification. She liked East Germany because of that; it had a certain duality to it: antiquity blending with modernity.

Andy stopped in her tracks when she saw a large café full of people. There were small tables and chairs outside and it felt quaint. She walked in and felt out of place with her suitcase and frizzy hair that was unkempt from all the traveling. Regardless, she had to eat.

She got in line and looked at the menu. She was glad it was in English. By the time she got to the front of the line she had decided what she wanted to eat. The cashier punched in her order for a vegetable quiche and an espresso.

"14€ please, miss," the cashier said.

Andy pulled out her credit card and handed it the cashier.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss. We don't accept credit cards here. Only cash."

"Okay, I know I have some euros somewhere here," Andy said as she started digging around in her purse for her wallet.

She pulled it out and started searching for any euros that were mixed in with her American dollars.

"Ten, and…" she had no more bills so she quickly tried to find any coins she might have gotten back as change. She had exchanged her American cash for euros when she got to the airport, but spent most of it paying for her bus fare and coffees along the way. She started feeling flustered. She hated holding up lines.

"I'll pay for it. Just add a Milchkaffee, please. To go," a voice said behind me. I turned around to see a man with dirty blonde hair wearing a suit. He tossed 20€ on the counter.

"Thank you, sir," the cashier said as she started punching in the addition to the order.

"You really don't need to do that," Andy said, feeling embarrassed. "I have cash."

"I'd rather pay for it than having to wait," he replied.

Andy was taken aback by his abruptness.

"At least let me pay you back. If there's an ATM around here I can—"

"It's alright. As long as the line isn't being held up any longer."

Andy's mouth opened to say something back but nothing came out. She couldn't believe how rude he was. The man was at least several inches taller than her and she noted in her head that his face was rugged yet pretty. His eyes were blue and tinged with gray. She could tell by his accent that he was German.

"Milchkaffee, sir," the cashier said as she handed the man his coffee.

"Danke," he said. He left quickly without even taking a second look back at Andy who was left speechless and red-faced.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Andy asked.

"Yep. That's what the Navi says," the taxi driver said as he pointed to the screen at the front of the car.

Andy looked at the address on her phone and looked at the address that the driver had put in. It was the place.

She looked out the window and couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"I swear it looked nicer in the pictures," she muttered to herself.

"It's going to be 7€."

Andy paid the driver and stepped out of the cab. She looked up at the building in front of her. It looked like it was falling apart and the paint was peeling off the corners. The first floor housed a bar that was shuttered. It was probably still closed because it was still early. On the side of the building was a door with a buzzer next to it. She pressed it but there was no sound. She waited a few more moments before she was startled by the voice blaring through the intercom.

"Yes?" the voice shouted.

"H-hi, I'm Andrea. I booked the apartment online—"

"Yes! Yes! Come up, please!"

The shrill buzzing sound echoed down the street as the door swung open almost hitting Andy in the face. Mentally preparing herself, she hoisted up her suitcase and marched up a narrow and steep set of stairs to the top floor. At the top to the right was a long hallway with several doors on each side. A door to her right creaked open. A fragile-looking old lady emerged.

"Andrea?" the old lady squeaked.

"Yes," Andy answered.

The old lady walked over briskly to Andy and pulled her into a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you," the old lady said. "My name is Agna. Welcome to Berlin!"

"It's nice meeting you too, Agna," Andy forced a smile on her face.

"You must be tired. I'll show you to your apartment." Agna started walking down the hallway. Andy followed.

"Yes, about that," Andy started, "the advertisement didn't say there was a bar on the first floor."

"Oh, the pub! The McConnell's have it owned it for decades. Tommy runs it now that his father's retired."

"Yes, but the advertisement didn't state that and I was really looking for some peace and quiet while I'm here."

"Oh, don't worry, dear," Agna said. "It never gets that loud. Only when there's fights. Or during holidays."

 _Fights?_ Andy thought. She was in disbelief.

"You know how Irish men are, dear," Agna said. "Here we are." Agna took a key out from her pocket and jiggled it inside the doorknob. The door opened and Agna walked in and turned on a light.

"Studio apartment," Agna gestured towards the lone bed that had a yellowed mattress and floor lamp covered in dust sitting in the corner. "Fully furnished."

Andy thought it couldn't get any worse than this.

* * *

Andy spent the next several hours cleaning the studio and wiping down every dusty surface she encountered. She didn't have much to unpack because her suitcase wasn't very large. She only brought what she needed. She had placed everything else in a storage unit she was renting back home. She left everything and everyone she knew to come here. Some may have called her reckless or impulsive. But she was soon turning thirty years old and she felt she needed to do something for herself. What's better than flying thousands of miles away to live in a country she has never been before?

Because she uprooted her whole life, Andy knew she would have to find a job soon. The money in her savings would only get her so far. It wouldn't be enough to live here for six months. With an exasperated sigh, Andy walked into the bathroom to freshen up. She would need to go to an ATM and get something to eat. It was already approaching night so she would have to venture out before shops started closing.

Full on baked goods from the Netto convenience store down the road, Andy walked back to her apartment. To her surprise, when she arrived, the bar downstairs was no longer shuttered and was open. She could hear the clink of glasses and men laughing from inside. Above the door was a beautiful wooden sign with the name of the bar carved into it that she hadn't notice earlier.

"Finnegan's Wake," Andy read out loud.

She noticed a sign that was taped to the door. It was sloppily written but it clearly read, "looking for barkeep."

 _No harm in trying_ , Andy thought.

Nervous, she walked into the bar. She was immediately assaulted with the smell of cigarette smoke and the loud, abrasive voices of the men in the bar. It was a large space with wooden tables and chairs that looked old yet sturdy. There were at least twenty people, all talking and laughing. She could hear music playing, but it was drowned out by all the voices. There was a bar at the way end. She could see one man working and he looked frantic.

Andy walked up to the man who was filling up pints of beer. He didn't notice her.

"Excuse me," Andy spoke up as loud as she could.

He looked up and seemed surprised at first, but smiled at her with one hand still holding a glass while the other pulled on a tap handle. She probably wasn't the type of customers he usually had coming in his bar.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked hurriedly.

"No, I noticed the sign outside on the door. Are you still hiring?" Andy asked.

He raised one eyebrow at her.

She could tell he was rather fit under his dark sweater, and his face wasn't bad as well. He had a boyish face and she found him rather attractive. His accent was undeniably Irish. She was guessing this was the Tommy that Agna had mentioned.

He slammed four glasses full of beer down on the bar in front of her.

"You're hired. Now bring these over to those gentleman," he pointed to the table at the far end of the bar.

Andy didn't know what to do at first, but grabbed a tray she saw sitting on the side of the bar and loaded the beer on top. As carefully as she could, she delivered the drinks.

The night continued on as such with Tommy filling drink orders and Andy serving them to the customers. As the crowd winded down, she approached Tommy who was washing glasses.

"Did you want me to help you with that?" she asked.

He looked up and smiled. "No, I'm alright. You can go outside and take a breather if you'd like."

Andy shook her head. If she stepped outside she might smoke a cigarette and all that effort she had put into quitting would be for naught. However, she did carry two sticks with her everywhere just in case.

"Tommy, right?"

He looked at her questioningly.

"Agna told me."

"Ah, so you must live in one of the studios upstairs," he stated.

"Yes, I just flew in today."

"American, right?" Tommy asked.

Andy nodded.

"And what's your name?"

"Andy," she replied coolly.

"Peculiar name for a girl, isn't it?" he chuckled.

"Well, it's short for Andrea," she said, glad that he wouldn't be able to see her cheeks turning red in the dark.

"Ah, that makes sense," he smiled at her again.

She thought he was attractive. He had deep blue eyes and a mischievous smile. He had that classic Irish brogue and look that many women would consider charming.

"So, why would you hire someone whose name you didn't even know?" she asked, trying her hardest to sound coy.

"Well, I figured any help would be better than no help. Besides, even if you were a chancer, I could take you if anything, considering how tiny you are," he laughed.

"I'm not that tiny," she said with a small smile.

"How old are you, anyway?" he asked. He picked up a clean rag and began wiping the glasses dry.

"How old do I look?" Andy rested both elbows up on the bar and peered into his face.

"Honestly? Not a year older than eighteen."

"I'm 28," Andy suppressed a grin at Tommy's bewilderment.

"You Asians and your super genetics," he said.

"Oh, us Asians? And what about you Irish and…" _and your sexy accents,_ she finished the rest of the sentence in thought.

"Us Irish and our what?" he asked with a smirk, his eyes twinkling.

They heard the door opening and Andy turned to stare at the new customers coming in. There were two men, one of them whom Andy recognized as the man from the—

 _The asshole!_ Andy thought. He was still wearing a suit, but without the tie. He looked like he just got off of work.

She waited until they sat down before approaching them.

"Could I get you gentleman anything to drink?" she asked as politely as she could as they were in the middle of talking.

"Two Weissbiers, please," the asshole ordered without looking at her.

She stared at him in disbelief as he continued his conversation with his colleague. Andy walked away and asked Tommy for their order.

"Everything alright?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," she said as she turned to stare back at the asshole.

Tommy placed the two glasses on her tray. She picked it up and walked over to the asshole's table. She placed their drinks down.

"Danke," the asshole said without even looking again.

 _The nerve of this guy. Who does he think he is?_

Andy tucked the tray under her arm and began digging through her pockets.

"Here," she said as handed him the tips she received from customers while working.

The asshole looked up at her, confused.

"Fourteen euro. For my meal you paid for at the café." Andy dropped the money on their table.

"You know this lady?" his colleague asked.

"The tourist," he said softly, his eyes widening in recognition.

Andy scoffed and walked back towards the bar.

"If it's okay, Tommy, can I head back upstairs? I'm really jetlagged."

"Sure, Andy. Will you work tomorrow night?"

"I'll be here," she smiled at him.

She turned to leave and tried to walk out quickly before the asshole noticed her.

"Seven o'clock, sharp!" she heard Tommy yell at her.

She took a deep breath upon stepping out. She walked over to the side of the building and felt sudden exhaustion falling over her in waves. Feeling a little overwhelmed from her first day in Berlin, she decided to give in and have one cigarette. She reached in her back pocket and pulled out one stick and a lighter. She lit it and felt instantly better on the first inhale. She knew it was a bad habit, but she kept telling herself she would quit eventually.

"Could I borrow a light?"

Andy whipped around to see the asshole standing behind her, a cigarette held up between his fingers. He eyed her, but he seemed hesitant almost. Andy took the lighter back out of her pocket and handed it to him. He lit his cigarette and gave her back the lighter. Blowing smoke out of his mouth, he looked her directly in the eyes.

"Did I do something to offend you?" he asked. He seemed genuinely interested in her answer.

She stared at him. She couldn't lie to herself; he was very appealing in a manly sort of way. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone and she could see a little of his skin peeking out. His voice was refined and smooth like silk. Germans really had the softest accents. She didn't really want to talk to him, but she would just to hear him talk. His face was covered in a subtle five o'clock shadow that made him look more gorgeous. Oh, he is gorgeous. But he was still an asshole.

"You don't think you're a little rude?"

"Rude?" he laughed and shook his head. "Americans."

"And what are you? A typical German?" she said as coldly as she could.

His eyes flashed in amusement. He was curious about her.

"What is a tourist doing working in an Irish pub?" he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Making money. I intend to stay here for a little while," she answered.

"Not an ordinary American, are you?" he asked.

"Do you say that because I'm Asian but I speak English so well?" she asked haughtily. Andy was used to subtle racism even back home.

"No," he said with a smile, "it's just that most expats tend to want to live in Britain or Italy, even."

Andy felt a little embarrassed for assuming, but was still irritated by him nonetheless. "I guess I should have went to live in Britain instead, considering my first experience with a German native was a rather rude one."

"Well, if I've been rude, let me make it up to you." He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a business card. "Call me. I would gladly take you out for coffee to discuss the complexities of my rudeness."

"I didn't know Germans had a sense of humor," she said, eyeing the business card but not taking it. "Besides, I don't have a phone yet."

"Well, when you get a phone, call me," he held out his card.

Andy hesitated before taking it.

"Thanks for the light," he said before turning around and walking back into the bar. Andy looked at the business card.

"Sebastian Berger," she read it out loud. "Also known as Mr. Asshole."


	2. Chapter 2: Oil & Water

**A/N:** I don't know why, but I've made Sebastian out to be sort of an asshole. I guess I gave him the Mr. Darcy complex. Don't worry, I'll make him nice soon enough. I realized I made some mistakes in the first chapter. I'll fix it soon. So sorry '_'

On another note, Charlie Siem, who I will mention in the story, is a really handsome musician who plays the violin. My favorite piece from him is "Canopy." Thanks for reading. See you next time?

* * *

Andy woke up and her head felt heavy. She looked at the time on her laptop and saw it was 2:30 in the afternoon. She groaned. She sat up and started massaging her head. She overslept. She must have been very jetlagged.

She walked into the small kitchen area and filled a glass with water. She gulped it down quickly. She placed the glass down and noticed Mr. Asshole's business card again sitting on the counter. She picked it up reading it carefully.

 _Sebastian Berger. Senior Computer Systems Analyst. An IT guy, huh?_

She wondered if she should call him. She didn't have any friends yet and she did feel a little out of place in this big city by herself. She would have to get a cellphone.

Andy quickly took a shower and got ready as she was craving food and coffee. She knew her headache wouldn't go away unless she had some caffeine in her system.

* * *

"Hey, Tommy, where can I go to buy a prepaid cellphone?"

"Well, there's a couple of places a few blocks from here," Tommy answered.

It was almost closing time and Andy was helping Tommy close up the bar. She was placing the glasses and mugs back up on the shelves while Tommy placed all the chairs up on the tables.

"Getting accustomed so far?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just feel a little out of place sometimes," she said.

"You'll get used to it," he said with one of his trademark smiles. "It's been great working with you, though. I'm enjoying the company."

"Me too," Andy flashed him a small smile.

Tommy came behind the bar and began changing out the empty beer kegs. She could see the muscles flex in his arm as he lifted a fifty-pound full keg with ease.

"You hungry?" he asked as he wiped his hands on a towel.

"A little," she said.

"I'll go make something for us in the kitchen," he said. He walked through the doorway behind the bar and she could hear him moving things around.

She sighed as she stared around at the empty bar. The bar would be closed tomorrow; Tommy never opened on Mondays. She would probably venture out and explore the town because she hadn't had a chance to do so yet. She was excited.

A few minutes later Tommy returned with two plates. He sat it down at the bar and sat next to her.

"There you go, a proper Irish sandwich," he said.

"It looks delicious," Andy said.

She took a huge bite. "Mmmm! Isf sfooo good!"

Tommy laughed. He walked behind the bar and filled up two mugs with beer. "Here," he handed her one of the glasses. Andy washed the food down with a big gulp of beer.

"It's delicious," Andy said.

"It's nothing, really," Tommy replied, but Andy could tell he was a little pleased.

Andy took large swigs of beer between bites of her sandwich. Tommy stared at her; he seemed amazed by the little woman's ravenous appetite.

"Don't get too plastered," he said.

"I just haven't had a drink since I got here," Andy felt embarrassed.

"Want another?" Tommy pointed to her empty glass.

Andy nodded shyly.

They spent the next hour talking and drinking. Andy hadn't had this much fun in awhile. Before she knew it, she had about seven pints. Tommy had a few and she was surprised that he wasn't feeling the effects at all like she was.

"What made you come to Germany anyway?" he asked her.

"I guess I kind of wanted to run away, you know?" she said.

"Run away from what? You're not involved in something dubious, are you?"

Andy laughed. "No, I just wanted a change of scenery. I wanted to do something for myself. Travel. Experience a new way of life."

"Well, you're brave then."

"Am I?" Andy felt drunk so she let her head fall on his shoulder. She really wanted to get close to him and smell him. His shoulder was hard and she could feel him tense up a little.

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

"I think so," she answered honestly.

"Let's get you to bed then," he said. He slowly sat up as he tried to balance her up on her stool. She felt her heart race as he snaked one of his arms around her waist to help her stand. She leaned into him fully. His body was strong and solid. He smelled masculine. Or perhaps it was the smell of being in the bar all night. She couldn't tell because she was indeed drunk.

They walked outside and up to the entrance door. Tommy punched in the code to have the door open.

"Oh, you know the code?" Andy wobbled a little and Tommy tightened his grip around her.

"I've known Agna for years. She has me come up and do some work for her sometimes. Moving furniture around or to fix a sink."

"Wow, you're handy," she said with a giggle.

They walked up the stairs slowly. Actually, he had to practically lift her up the steps.

"Which one's yours?" he asked.

Andy pointed to the door at the way end.

"Keys, keys, I have keys," Andy slurred as she reached into her side pockets. It took her awhile, but she finally found them in her back pocket. Tommy took them from her and opened the door. He led her to the bed and she plopped down. She felt exhausted suddenly.

"I'll leave the keys on the counter," Tommy said walking away.

"Wait, Tommy?"

He turned around only to be quickly pulled by Andy into a tight hug. She pushed her head against his chest.

"Thank you for being my friend," she whispered.

He stayed silent but softly hugged her back.

She looked up at him and her face was flushed and her eyes were shiny. Something took over him and he couldn't stop himself as he held up her face with both hands and smashed his lips onto hers. He thought she would push him away, but to his surprise she yielded to him and was going as far as to open her mouth to let him in.

Their tongues moved around each other in a sloppy dance. She moaned in his mouth, or was it a whimper? He felt himself getting erect immediately. He grabbed her soft hips and squeezed his fingers against the thin fabric of her dress wanting to feel underneath them. He pushed her back abruptly until she fell back on the bed with him on top of her.

He kissed her with unabashed fury and she reciprocated. He let one of his hands move up her leg and under her dress until he felt the thin band of her underwear on the side of her hip. Her skin was hot and smooth. He felt like he was melting into her.

She gripped his shoulders hard as if she were dangling off of a building. She wanted to feel his body underneath the constant sweaters and long-sleeved shirts he always wore. She could feel the roughness of his jeans rubbing against her delicate inner thighs. She reached down to the hem of his pants and tried to undo the button when he abruptly sat up.

Tommy stared at her. She looked thoroughly ravished; her hair fanned out around her, lips parted, the straps of her dress were down halfway waiting to be pulled off completely.

"Sorry," he struggled to breathe out.

"Tommy," she whispered.

"I didn't mean to take advantage when you're drunk," he got off the bed and ruffled his hair. He avoided looking at her.

"You're not," Andy protested as she sat up. Her head started spinning.

"I'll…I'll see you at work," he said.

Andy fell back onto the bed and groaned as she heard Tommy walk out the door.

* * *

Andy had the worst headache of her life. Her head screamed at her to go back to sleep but her clock told her she slept long enough.

The events of last night quickly hit her and she groaned out loud in embarrassment. She was used to rejection at this age in her life, but it was still mortifying to think about. How would she face him now?

 _Maybe I should get another job_ , she thought.

She was glad the bar was closed today. She wouldn't have to face Tommy. Yet.

Andy got a glass of water and quickly gulped it down. After she took a shower, she felt better. Now, she just needed something to eat. And perhaps some ibuprofen.

* * *

Andy pulled the scarf tighter around her neck. It was starting to get colder as the days went on. She would have to buy some decent winter clothes. She closed the entrance door behind her making sure it was locked. A delivery truck was parked outside at the curb in front of the bar. There was Tommy. Her heart raced. He was standing at the curb with his hands on his hips as he watched the driver load cases of beer onto a dolly. She stood in place, unsure of what to do.

 _Should I just say 'hello' and pretend like nothing happened? Should I lie and say I don't remember anything?_

Andy decided it was better to pretend, so she took a step forward to approach him. She stopped in her tracks as she saw a tall, red-haired woman step out of the swinging doors of the bar.

The woman said something to Tommy and he laughed. She leaned in close, too close, and said something in his ear. He said something back to her. The smile on his face was bright.

Andy wasn't jealous. However, she did feel stupid. Utterly, utterly stupid.

 _Stupid girl,_ she chastised herself.

In any stressful situation, people either fight or flee. Andy could have went up to them and acted happy, like nothing was bothering her. She could have even introduced herself to the woman and acted like she was interested in being friends with her. But, Andy was a coward. She chose to flee.

Andy started walking away as fast as she could. However, she couldn't help but take one more look back. Maybe she had a sad or confused expression on her face because Tommy was staring at her retreating figure, his mouth open, and a look of hesitation on his face, like he wanted to say something. She turned her face around and willed herself to not look back at him.

* * *

Andy flipped the business card between her fingers absentmindedly.

"Espresso, miss?"

Andy snapped out of her reverie as the waitress placed the small cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thank you."

The waitress nodded and left.

She turned on the prepaid phone she just bought. She didn't purchase it for Mr. Asshole. Or maybe she did. She just wanted to make friends now that she screwed things up with Tommy.

She opened up the messages and typed in the number on Mr. Asshole's business card.

 _Still up for that coffee?_ Sent 1:34 PM

Andy took a sip from her espresso, the hot liquid soothing her.

Ding!

Andy read the text.

 _Is this the tourist from the irish pub?_ FROM: Mr. Asshole, Sent 1:35 PM

She rolled her eyes.

 _I have a name, you know_ Sent 1:35 PM

 _Ah so it is_ FROM: Mr. Asshole, Sent 1:35 PM

 _So what is your name? So I know what to save your number under_ FROM: Mr. Asshole, Sent 1:36 PM

 _Andy_ Sent 1:36 PM

Andy sat for ten minutes staring at her phone. He didn't reply. She gave out a loud sigh.

* * *

Andy perused the various glassware on the shelves in the department store. She wouldn't need much since she was only living by herself, but she found it hard to decide how many of everything to buy. She also wasn't sure how long she would be staying in Germany.

Ding!

Andy dug through her purse for her phone and read the text message a little too excitedly.

 _So Andy is your name_ FROM: Mr. Asshole, Sent 6:06 PM

Andy paced up and down the aisle of ramekins thinking of what to write. He was mysterious. And extremely good-looking. And she didn't want to ruin things like she did with Tommy. Besides, Tommy had that beautiful red-haired woman to keep him company.

 _Yes, now you can stop calling me 'that tourist'_ Sent 6:08 PM

Andy put her phone back in her bag and tried to focus on the task at hand: ramekins.

 _Wait, why am I in this aisle? I don't need ramekins. I need plates and cups and utensils!_ Andy shook her head at herself.

Ding!

 _Well Miss Andy, did you still want to get a coffee with me?_ FROM: Mr. Asshole, Sent 6:09 PM

Andy couldn't help but smile.

 _I'm actually at Karstadt right now trying to buy some things for my apartment_ Sent 6:09 PM

 _That's actually near where my office is. I can meet you at the café in front of the station_ Sent 6:10 PM

 _How about 30 minutes from now?_ FROM: Mr. Asshole, Sent 6:10 PM

Andy thought to herself, _Should I reply with a winky face? Is a winky face too much?_

Andy decided to keep it simple.

 _Sure, an hour sounds good_ Sent 6:11 PM

* * *

Andy had a little trouble finding the café, but she knew it was the one because it was the only one near the entrance to the subway station. She was never good at navigating or finding where places were. She could hardly ever remember where she parked her car every time she was in a parking garage.

She quickly walked inside with her hair frizzy from the wind and her fingers losing blood from the heavy bags she was gripping.

She looked around searching for Sebastian. She saw him sitting in the corner staring out the window. He was still dressed in a suit but there were hints of a five 'clock shadow creeping on his face. She squeezed her way over to him through all the people, her number shopping bags rustling loudly.

"Hello, Mr. Berger," she said out of breath. She set down the bags carefully on the floor.

"Miss Andy," he said as he got up. He moved to help her with the bags but she mumbled out an "I'm okay."

"So what are all these bags?" he asked with a smile before they both sat down across from each other.

"Just some glasses and dishes. Trying to get settled in to my apartment," Andy replied.

"And how many people are living with you in this apartment?" he joked.

"I guess I got a little carried away…" Andy said as she looked down at the bags. She really did get carried away. She was excited and nervous for their coffee date and panicked by buying multiples of everything.

Before they could continue their conversation, a waitress walked over and asked what they would like to drink. Andy ordered an iced black coffee and Sebastian got his milk coffee.

"What made you move to Germany?" he asked. He leaned forward on his elbows, bridging the gap between them on the small table.

"I guess…" Andy started, "I just wanted to experience a different way of life."

"Yes, but you can experience that anywhere. Why here?" he seemed genuinely interested in her answer.

Unfortunately, his very presence made her bashful and she struggled to come up with an impressive answer.

"I think Germany is kind of a romantic place. And it's got so much history…Besides, I really wanted see Charlie Siem play. I heard he has a concert coming up soon," she joked.

 _Oh God, now I sound man-hungry,_ she thought.

"That was a joke," she said, her eyes widening.

Sebastian leaned back into his seat as he smiled.

"No, no, Charlie Siem is a talented man. A good-looking man as well."

"I guess he's a little good-looking…" Andy blushed.

 _Not as good-looking as you._

The waitress came over, setting their coffees down. They thanked her and a silence fell between them.

Sebastian lifted his cup to his lips, staring intently at Andy.

"What? What is it?" she asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," he smiled, "it's just, you're rather interesting."

"Me? Interesting? I'm sure I'm about as interesting as watching paint dry," she said.

"Why do Americans always find self-deprecation humorous?"

Andy gave him a wry look.

"Why do Germans always have to be so rude?" she said.

They stared at each other across the table. A small smile formed at the corners of Sebastian's lips. Andy didn't reciprocate.

"You should smile. You're prettier when you smile," he said.

Andy turned red. Not from embarrassment, but from anger.

 _Who does this guy think he is?_

"Spoken like a typical male," she said.

"Why are women so angry all the time?" he laughed.

"Because of men like you," Andy threw some euro on the table and got up. She bent down to grab her shopping bags when Sebastian held her hand down with his.

"Don't leave," he said.

Andy looked down at his hand and removed hers from his.

"I admit," he continued, "I'm a little disagreeable at times."

"A little?"

"I've only been joking. There's really no need to be getting upset."

Andy rolled her eyes at him. Andy wasn't really upset by what he said. She was more disappointed in the fact that he was attractive, but his demeanor and attitude didn't reflect what he looked like. She couldn't believe she had been excited to meet him.

"You're just a regular Prince Charming, aren't you?"

"I've never claimed to be a prince nor did I ever claim to be charming."

"See you around, Mr. Berger."

Andy picked up her bags and left.


End file.
